


Apple, Knife, Bite

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was born out of a three word prompt: "Apple, Knife, Bite"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apple, Knife, Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a three word prompt: "Apple, Knife, Bite"

"Hale!" the night manager stopped at the other end of the produce table, watching as Derek continued to sort the apples into their respective piles, "you might want to actually take your break tonight, I don't need my best guy here working himself ragged. Got it? Good!" With that, Frank turned around and slinked back into the night manager's office.

Derek paused with a granny smith apple in his hand. He pulled it closer, mesmerized by the sheen on it's skin from the fluorescent lights overhead, and then he pocketed it. A break sounded good.

He slipped the top half of the apron over his head and let it fold in half where it was still tied around his waist. He shouldered his way out the back door, letting the chill morning air refresh him.

From what he coud tell based on the moon's position, it was about 2am. Still far too early. Nowadays, Derek still struggled to fall asleep until an hour or so before dawn. Even after that he would be up in less than three hours, ready for another day of being the Alpha and another night of being an overnight stocker at the largest supermarket in town.

Stopping a couple of metres from the back door, Derek took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh.

"I wouldn't go into those woods if I were you," the voice had a quality of honey to it Derek did not remember from two years ago.

"I thought the big bad wolf was the one that lived in the woods," Derek was on his break, he was allowed to indulge in banter.

He turned his head, watching the boy emerge from the shadows and move towards him on limbs that seemed much stronger than before. The boy kept walking, straight towards the line of trees leading into the woods.

Derek couldn't help himself, "Maybe you should wait until morning to send grandma those cookies."

He was leisurely trailing behind the boy now, listening closely to the steady beat of his heart. He heard a small amused huff of breath, followed by a low, simpering voice, "Maybe these cookies are for someone else."

Derek's lips curled up at the corners, he considered the back of the boy's head with fondness though his wolf devoured the thrill buzzing around them. It was a chase, they both knew it.

The moonlight illuminated their path as Derek took longer strides, catching up with the boy. Something glinted in the small of his back, it was something tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Reaching out, Derek swiped the object only to be suddenly pushed up against a tree with the boy snarling in his face.

The sheathed knife felt heavy in his palm so Derek had to consciously try not to drop it. Looking to the boy with his brows furrowed, he breathed out, "Why?"

The boy bit his lip and then let out a frustrated little sound. He grabbed the sheath and held it slack in his hand, dropping his arm to his side. Finally meeting Derek's gaze again he grit his teeth, "Like I said, these woods are dangerous now..."

Derek waited, watching as the boy struggled with what he wanted to say next.

"Hunters. They're everywhere now. I can't let my dad worry about me, even if I'm still lying to him about all this. Scott and Isaac can't always protect me, either. Nobody can... except me." The boy tucked the sheath back into his waistband, avoiding Derek's gaze now.

Derek lifted his other hand, wanting to speak to the boy the only way he knew how- through touch. He found himself holding up the apple instead. The boy inched forward and took a large bite of it, and the crunch shattered the calm around them.

"I could give you the-" Derek's words were cut off with the boy's fingers on his lips, though his head was still ducked down while he chewed.

Derek felt a hammering pulse through those fingers. He reached up and curved his hand around the boy's wrist, lifting his fingers off his lips. He held the boy's arm in the air until he looked back up to meet Derek's gaze.

"I could though, Stiles... if you asked, I would give it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48192195131/apple-knife-bite).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
